A majority of research in medicine takes advantage of radiotracers for the identification of areas to which tagged drugs travel in the body. Where the drug is and when it is there, are critical pieces of information for scientists developing new drugs and applications. When treating patients with radiotherapeutic medications designed to treat a local target area of the body, there is often a need to know the medication's total dose received by the target area, as well as the dose received by other, undesired areas. The dose can be controlled by the rate at which the medication is concentrated in the target area and the rate at which it is dissipated. For medications that are radioactive or have a radioactive tag, concentration and dissipation can be determined by local measurements of radioactivity. For example, if a radio-tagged medicine designed to treat deep-vein thrombosis (DVT) were used in conjunction with a bed containing sensors, real-time computed tomography would allow for assessment of treatment. This assessment may improve medical outcomes by allowing medical staff to administer the smallest dose that provides therapeutic value, potentially reducing complications arising from side effects of drugs, while also monitoring potential side effects from the dose received by other parts of the body. The ability to monitor where the drug is at all times is a key knowledge point.